Les anges déchus
by NightySxeety
Summary: Ses yeux noirs, impérieux et hautain, l'avaient refroidi et irrité. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu tout de suite, c'était son âme souillée, et ses ailes tâchées de boue. Naruto se rendit alors compte, en voyant son nouveau camarade de classe, que cet ange était tombé du ciel. EN LIGNE !
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Les anges déchus**  
**

**Rating : **T**  
**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi... du moins pas encore.**  
**

**Résumé : **Ses yeux noirs, impérieux et hautain, l'avaient refroidi et irrité. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu tout de suite, c'était son âme souillée, et ses ailes tâchées de boue. Naruto se rendit alors compte, en voyant son nouveau camarade de classe, que cet ange était tombé du ciel.**  
**

**Notes** : Je suis de retour, et franchement, ça fait bizarre. J'ai rien posté depuis des lustres et voila que je décide de repartir sur cette fiction. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons : premièrement, il y avait des trucs à changer. C'était pas énorme mais ça me plaisait plus comme c'était avant. Deuxièmement, je voulais finir de la poster avant de vous soumettre d'autres voila, j'ai plaisir de vous (re)présenter **Les anges déchus**.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Nighty.

* * *

**Prologue**

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_**  
**

_Mes ailes sont recouvertes de boue, me faisant couler un peu plus. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai plongé dans ce trou, et je ne peux m'en sortir.  
_

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx  
_

La cloche de l'école, annonçant la fin des cours, avait sonné depuis un long moment déjà. Le ciel se tentait de rose et de violet pendant que les oiseaux s'éloignaient au loin vers l'horizon. Tout semblait si calme et reposant. Et pourtant…

- Tu ne vas rien me dire ?

C'est un silence qui lui répondit. Assis sur son tabouret, le jeune homme regardait la cour par la fenêtre, les membres du club de baseball s'entrainant encore sur le terrain. Il les observait se lancer la balle et jouer avec la batte, surtout ce garçon aux cheveux argent et aux billes pourpres.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Le lycéen resta plongé dans ses pensées, fixant le joueur de baseball et ignorant grandement son professeur principal qui ne savait plus quoi raconter pour attirer son attention. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'il questionnait le jeune homme, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non toutes ses rumeurs autour de lui était vraies. L'inquiétude qu'il lui portait était de plus en plus grande à mesure que ses racontars se propageaient chez les élèves, rendant par moment l'atmosphère invivable. Comment un jeune homme, venant tout juste d'arriver au lycée, pouvait créer autant d'histoires et de polémiques en ne faisant rien ? Le professeur se posait encore et encore la question, essayant de saisir ce qu'il se passait autour de ce garçon. Mais il ne semblait pas disposer à lui dire quoi ce soit…

- Écoutes. Si ça continue, je vais devoir appeler tes parents.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait passé la porte, le jeune homme porta son regard sur son professeur, ses rétines noires comme l'encre rencontrant enfin les pupilles brunes de l'enseignant. Il affichait un regard neutre et détaché, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire en réalité. Cela lui était complétement égal qu'on lance des rumeurs à son sujet, qu'on se moque de lui ou qu'on le prenne comme bouc émissaire. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Vous pouvez les contacter, ça m'est égal. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ses histoires.

Sans un mot de plus, le lycéen se leva de son siège avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il ne s'occupa pas plus de son professeur principal qui le regardait d'un air hagard et s'engagea dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'établissement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre les casiers à chaussures, son sac à la main et sa veste sur les épaules alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre ses mocassins noirs. La journée avait été longue et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se reposer. Lâchant un lourd soupir, le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses mèches corbeaux avant d'ouvrir son casier et de prendre sa paire de chaussures lorsque son portable se mit soudain à sonner dans son sac. D'un air morne, il attrapa l'objet entre ses doigts et le glissa contre son oreille. La voix grave du garçon lui parvint, un soupir ennuyé restant coincé dans sa gorge quand quelques secondes plus tard, il raccrocha son cellulaire et se dirigea vers la salle de classe d'un pas lent. Cette fois encore, il n'allait pas pouvoir se reposer tout de suite. Comme à chaque fois, ce petit manège se mettait en place. Non pas qu'il s'en lassait ou que ça lui déplaisait. Il n'en avait que faire. De toute façon, tout cela lui était égal. Alors pourquoi se plaindre ? Il n'avait qu'à leur dire oui, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Il ne pouvait pas leur résister de toute façon… il n'avait pas d'autre option.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Je vais pas m'éterniser à chaque fois pour vous demander des reviews et patati et patata. Libre à vous de commenter ou d'aimer ma fiction. Je posterais les chapitres chaque mercredi, que ça plaise ou non et après je verrais si je poste autre chose. **

**Voila pour moi. Je vous laisse le plaisir de lire les chapitres suivants. **

**A plus !**


	2. Chapter I

******Chapitre I****  
**

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_**  
**

_Un silence de mort tomba quand il entra sur notre territoire. Tous le regardèrent alors qu'il cachait ses ailes dans son dos, ses yeux nous fixant avec mépris. C'était la première fois que je voyais un ange aussi différent de nous...  
_

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_

Une masse informe et bruyante circulait dans le couloir, blasant le professeur qui rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle de cours. Un jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre, un autre sortit à son tour de la pièce tandis que la plupart des lycéens sortaient leurs déjeuners ou quittaient la salle pour aller à la cantine. On entendait des rires, des voix qui passaient par-dessus d'autres, des gloussements de lycéennes et des railleries. C'était une classe de première année tout ce qui avait de plus normal au monde. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tellement.

Entamant son sandwich avec conviction, le jeune homme essaya de se concentrer sur la discussion enflammée de son ami avant de détourner les yeux et de regarder en direction de la cour. Le vent qui soufflait par la fenêtre vint jouer dans ses mèches blondes en bataille, chatouiller sa peau légèrement tannée et son nez droit. Un agréable frisson le prit, ses paupières se fermant sur ses yeux bleus tandis qu'un faible soupir de bien-être quittait sa gorge. Il se sentait vraiment bien dans ce brouhaha incessant et cette animation régulière qu'il en oublia totalement son ami.

- Naruto !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et reporta son attention sur le brun à ses côtés. Ses joues marquées de triangles rouges étaient gonflés de mécontentement, ses prunelles chocolat fixant un point dans la pièce alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, froissant sa chemise de lycéen. Son ami ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa réaction pourtant si familière et manqua de s'étouffer avec son déjeuner.

- C'est ça ! Passe l'arme à gauche aussi !

- Arrêtes Kiba. Ton histoire, je la connais par cœur.

- Dis aussi que je t'ennuie.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Un autre sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Naruto, le jeune homme continuant de bouder sur sa chaise quand la cloche se mit soudain à sonner, annonçant avec elle la reprise des cours. Un peu ennuyé, Kiba retourna à sa place au deuxième rang, le blond lui faisant un signe de la main pendant que ses voisins de table venaient tranquillement reprendre leur place. Le cours de maths allait bientôt commencer, cours dont Naruto aurait très bien pu se passer. A vrai dire, s'il avait voulu, il aurait arrêté l'école après le collège et serait parti travailler avant d'aller à l'étranger avec son parrain. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais véritablement eu d'attrait pour les cours même si ces notes étaient raisonnables. Mais ce qu'il désirait vraiment, c'était voyager. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans cette petite ville proche de Tokyo, il avait toujours désiré voir ce qu'il se passait au-delà de l'horizon, là où il n'était jamais allé. C'était l'un de ses plus grands rêves et il comptait bien le réaliser après la remise des diplômes... si son tuteur le laissait faire.

Lâchant un long soupir, Naruto s'affaissa sur son siège, ses yeux allant observer la cour vide alors que son professeur entrait dans la salle de classe. Le silence se fit chez les élèves, leur professeur principal posant ses affaires sur le bureau pour ensuite rajuster son masque hygiénique et passer sa main dans ses cheveux argent. Ses yeux noirs scrutèrent l'ensemble de la classe, un soupir lui échappant quand il remarqua que Naruto regardait encore par la fenêtre avant qu'il ne croise les bras sur son torse et ne lance un regard vers la porte.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève.

Un brouhaha éclata alors parmi les lycéens, faisant soupirer le professeur qui réclama le calme. Il fallut bien cinq bonnes minutes avant que le silence ne se fasse à nouveau entendre, les élèves prêtant toute leur attention à leur enseignant qui lâcha un long soupir tout en tournant son regard vers l'entrée de la salle.

- Tu peux entrer.

La porte coulissa alors doucement dans un bruit métallique, laissant apparaître un jeune homme. Sa peau opaline contrastait fortement avec ses prunelles onyx et ses cheveux noirs comme le charbon qui lui tombait dans la nuque. Il marchait d'un pas lent et las, son sac sur l'épaule avant qu'il ne s'arrête à côté de son professeur et ne fasse face à l'ensemble de la classe tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Plusieurs filles rougirent violemment en le voyant, d'autres l'observaient avec attention pendant que les garçons marmonnaient entre eux pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de spécial. Naruto, lui, avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus. C'était cette expression neutre et froide qui était peinte sur son visage.

- Je vous présente Sasuke. Il va faire partie de notre classe à présent. Donc je vous demanderais d'être gentils avec lui.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du sensei qui posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme à ses côtés. Un léger bruit de fond s'élevait à nouveau, le lassant un peu avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Sasuke, tu peux aller t'asseoir là-bas.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux encres rencontrant les abysses de son sensei avant qu'il ne regarde à nouveau la classe. Il observa tous les élèves, les scrutant un à un, ses billes noirs empli de mépris et de supériorité les faisant frissonner d'effroi, avant de descendre de l'estrade et s'installer à une table au fond de la salle. Son sac tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves, puis il sortit ses affaires et plongea le nez dans son livre, ignorant ses nouveaux camarades de classe.

Voyant qu'aucun de se élèves ne réagissaient, le professeur commença son cours comme si de rien était, incitant ses lycéens à ne pas tenir compte de l'attitude plus que froide du jeune homme. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lente et pesante pendant que les agissements de Sasuke mettaient encore le jeune homme mal à l'aise. D'un coup, le calme qu'il avait toujours connu s'était totalement dissipé.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter II

**Chapitre II**

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_**  
**

_Il restait caché, nous ignorant. Les autres le regardaient de loin, l'ignorant. Mais quand certains d'entre nous se dirigèrent vers lui, je pus voir ses ailes grises. Et du même coup, l'âme pourrie de ceux qui étaient mes camarades._

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_**  
**

La craie glissa encore un moment sur le tableau noir de la salle, les élèves tentant vainement de rester éveillés face aux dernières minutes de cours quand sonna soudain la cloche du lycée, les libérant de cet horrible calvaire. Leurs voix commencèrent à s'élever dans la pièce, des rires les accompagnants lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant sortir le jeune homme qui s'engagea dans le couloir bondé. Certains garçons râlèrent un peu avant de se moquer ouvertement de leur nouveau camarade tandis que les filles s'amassaient à la fenêtre pour le voir traverser la cour principale. Naruto, lui, rangeait son sac avec indifférence, ses yeux se posant un moment sur la silhouette du jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeaux avant de se détourner vers la sortie.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sasuke avait intégré sa classe. Une semaine qu'il ne disait rien et qu'il ne se mêlait pas aux autres. Il regardait tout le monde avec un air suffisant et supérieur, ignorait quiconque lui adressait la parole et restait dans son coin à rêvasser. Il était rare que les professeurs lui demandent de répondre à une question ou qu'ils ne l'interpellent tout simplement. Ce jeune homme était une véritable porte de prison, glacial et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Et à cause de ce comportement, beaucoup d'élèves venaient voir ce qu'il en était. Très vite, les gens commencèrent à se poser des questions et parler de lui. On racontait qu'il venait d'une famille de noble, qu'il avait eu des problèmes et qu'on l'avait rétrogradé dans ce lycée. D'autres disaient qu'il était un yakuza et qu'il pouvait tuer n'importe qui d'un seul regard. Des histoires toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres qui changeaient complètement l'atmosphère de l'établissement. Naruto avait l'impression que tout le monde retournait sa veste, montrant un visage plus lassant et snob que d'ordinaire. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une seule envie en les voyant : c'était rentrer chez lui.

Attrapant son sac d'un air fatigué, Naruto sortit de la salle de classe d'un pas lent pour se diriger vers les casiers à chaussures. Sa main passa dans ses mèches blondes, un soupir quittant sa gorge. Un groupe de garçons discutait vivement dans l'entrée tout en regardant le portail de l'établissement. Ils devaient très certainement parler de son nouveau camarade, chose qui était devenue une véritable habitude ces derniers jours. Il était devenu le centre de l'attention de tous, monopolisant même les discussions au déjeuner. Et Naruto commençait à en avoir assez. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous s'occupent de lui ? Sasuke l'avait bien fait comprendre. Il ne voulait aucun ami, ni se lier à qui que ce soit. Alors pourquoi tant se préoccuper de lui ? Le jeune homme trouvait ça absurde. Tellement absurde qu'il en avait la migraine.

Un long soupir de lassitude lui échappant, Naruto enfila ses chaussures avant de rajuster son manteau sur ses épaules. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, le vent se faisant de plus en plus froid à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel limpide, annonçant un prochain orage pendant que le jeune homme se pressait de rentrer chez lui. Tout cela finirait bien par se terminer à un moment où un autre.

**OooO**

Ses pas le menèrent péniblement jusqu'à sa salle de classe, une plainte quittant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne morde furieusement dans son pain au melon. Il s'était encore fait avoir, comme presque chaque fois qu'il y avait des pains spéciaux à l'heure de midi. Comme quoi, tous les étudiants se ruaient pour avoir les meilleurs sandwichs... et il se faisait toujours avoir.

Tout en affichant un air las, Naruto salua plusieurs de ses camarades qui passaient rapidement dans le couloir, allant à leur tour à la cafétéria avant qu'il ne tourne dans le couloir pour atteindre sa classe. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il n'aurait pas le temps de discuter avec Kiba et celui-ci allait à nouveau bouder dans son coin. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le mettre en rogne, Naruto adorait voir son ami faire la moue comme un enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Il n'avait envie de rien en fait.

Le jeune homme mordit à nouveau dans son sandwich, avançant jusqu'à la porte de sa classe, lorsqu'il percuta soudain un étudiant devant lui. Son déjeuner faillit tomber sur le sol, un hoquet lui échappant avant qu'il ne relève la tête pour s'excuser. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains lui lança un regard dédaigneux, ne s'occupant pas plus de lui pour ensuite reporter son attention sur la discussion qui avait entre lui... et son camarade de classe. Naruto resta pantois face à ce qu'il voyait, comme beaucoup des élèves de sa classe jusqu'à ce que le garçon de terminal n'affiche un sourire satisfait, sa main passant dans sa tignasse brune avec lenteur alors qu'il récupérait son cellulaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il retrouva son ami, lui adressant un sourire victorieux tout en lui montrant son téléphone portable.

- C'est bon ? T'as son numéro ?

- Ouai. Je peux appeler Sachiko quand je veux maintenant.

- Je crois que ça va être génial.

Ils tournèrent dans le couloir, oubliant les personnes qui les entouraient et parlaient avec enthousiasme. On aurait dit deux gamins qui avaient trouvé un jouet à leur goût et qui avaient hâte de s'amuser avec. Naruto chercha à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce jeune homme, en classe de terminale, venait de parler avec Sasuke pour avoir le numéro d'une fille... il avait manqué un épisode. Depuis quand Sasuke donnait des numéros de portable ? Depuis quand connaissait-il ses types ? Et depuis quand parlait-il avec des élèves du lycée ? Naruto était sidéré. Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole à l'égard de quiconque dans sa classe et il parlait facilement avec des aînés. C'était n'importe quoi.

Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme entra en cours, ignorant la plupart de ses camarades qui fixaient encore Sasuke. Il ne s'occupait déjà plus d'eux, semblant las et ennuyé et lisait son livre de cours sans broncher. Puis tout redevint normal, les rires et les discussions reprenant comme d'habitude. De son côté, Naruto n'écouta pas un mot que sortait son ami, mâchant son déjeuner sans grande conviction. Tout cela n'était vraiment pas normal.

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter III

**Chapitre III  
**

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_**  
**

_De lui, je n'avais vu que des plumes grisâtres, un regard supérieur et une face de porcelaine. Caché et cachant ses ailes, il ne nous donnait pas l'envie de le regarder. Mais si j'avais su, j'aurais depuis longtemps plongé mes yeux dans les siens.  
_

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_**  
**

* * *

Sachiko. Son nom revenait sans cesse dans sa mémoire, comme une litanie. Un chant lointain qui semblait venir de nulle part. Il l'entendait, de plus en plus. Et pour cause...

Lâchant un long soupir, Naruto se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, ignorant totalement son cours d'histoire. Depuis que cet élève de terminale était venu voir son nouveau camarade de classe, la nouvelle qu'une certaine Sachiko était dans le lycée s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans l'établissement. Beaucoup de garçons parlaient d'elle, chuchotant dans les couloirs ou montrant leur téléphone portable à leurs amis d'un air fier. Qu'y avait-il de si bien à posséder le numéro de cette jeune fille ? Était-elle une sorte d'idole ? Ou ce genre de fille qui sortait avec n'importe qui juste pour lui faire plaisir ? Naruto n'en avait aucune idée, mais tout ce tapage commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Tout semblait tourner autour de cette élève inconnue au bataillon et de Sasuke. Un nouveau soupir quitta sa gorge. Sur le coup, le jeune homme ne savait plus qui des deux nouveaux l'énervaient le plus. En plus d'être complètement froid à son entourage et ses camarades, Sasuke donnait sans broncher le numéro de cette fille à qui venait le lui demander. Cela commençait sérieusement à exaspérer Naruto qui laissa une autre plainte passer entre ses lèvres.

- Il faut croire que mon cours ne t'intéresse pas Naruto.

Un sursaut le prit alors que son professeur se tenait devant son pupitre, le fixant d'un air neutre. Le jeune homme ne prononça pas un mot, ses yeux allant fixer son livre ouvert tandis que l'homme en face de lui poussait un soupir avant de reprendre son cours.

- Bon, comme je le disais, vous allez devoir me faire un devoir sur la mythologie. Vous pouvez choisir n'importe quel pays, cela m'est égal.

D'un pas lent, le professeur retourna à son bureau, faisant face à la classe qui commençait à s'agiter. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ses camarades semblaient si enthousiastes. Qui avait-il de si bien de faire un devoir pour leur pire prof... Rien du tout.

- Cependant, comme je vois que vous êtes en train de vous exciter, je vais former les groupes.

Un long et sonore « oh » de désapprobation s'éleva dans la pièce, la plupart des élèves s'affaissant sur leur siège avec mécontentement et déception. Au moins, le jeune homme venait de comprendre pourquoi les autres étaient, jusqu'alors, si pressés et contents de faire ce devoir. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop vite avec Kabuto-sensei.

Calant son menton dans sa main, Naruto se remit à regarder par la fenêtre, attendant simplement que son professeur lui désigne son partenaire de travail. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce satané devoir. L'histoire était l'une des matières qui lui tapait le plus sur le système, tout comme l'homme qui l'enseignait. Entre son regard insistant, son air mesquin et sa manie de rabaisser ses élèves, qui ne pouvait pas le détester ? Naruto se le demandait.

- Naruto ? Tu es encore dans la lune à ce que je vois.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, lançant un regard absent à son professeur qui soupira lourdement. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux gris clair avant qu'il ne fixe à nouveau son élève qui ne l'écoutait pas depuis le début de l'heure.

- Tu n'as surement pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

- Non. Je suis désolé.

- Eh bien, tant pis.

Avec nonchalance, l'homme reprit son cahier et désigna un autre groupe. On entendit un jeune homme râler, un autre rire doucement et cela continua jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Un brouhaha s'installa dans la salle, plusieurs élèves quittèrent la pièce pour aller déjeuner alors que les couloirs s'emplissaient de lycéens. Naruto ne s'occupa pas plus d'eux, ses yeux observant les immeubles de la ville. Il n'avait qu'une envie : c'était partir loin d'ici. Quitter ce village et découvrir le monde, voir comment les autres vivaient ailleurs. Il avait ses amis pourtant, il avait son tuteur qui le chérissait. Mais il voulait partir. Un soupir lui échappa, son estomac se manifestant de manière bruyante. Il devait manger quelque chose avant le début du prochain cours.

Se levant enfin de sa place, Naruto chercha son ami des yeux, se demandant bien où il était passé. C'était Kiba qui devait normalement aller chercher le déjeuner. Alors pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas revenu ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se défiler comme les autres fois non plus... Le jeune homme lâcha une autre plainte. Il le sentait mal.

- Naruto-kun.

Un frisson parcourut la nuque du jeune lycéen qui se tourna vers son camarade avec perplexité. Il le scruta un moment, le voyant s'avancer jusqu'à son pupitre.

- On va devoir faire ce devoir tous les deux. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais on ne peut pas faire autrement.

- ... Ok.

- Retrouves moi à la bibliothèque vers dix-huit heures.

- On peut s'y retrouve directement après les cours.

- J'ai un truc à faire. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre si tu en as envie.

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir à sa place, ignorant totalement le regard ahuri de son camarade. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il allait devoir faire équipe avec Sasuke... alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à le supporter sans pour autant lui avoir adressé la parole une seule fois depuis son arrivée. Génial. Il avait deux fois plus envie de quitter les lieux à présent. Ça devait absolument tomber sur lui. C'était à se demander si ce satané professeur ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Désabusé et las, Naruto sortit de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers la cantine pour aller s'acheter quelque chose. Cette fichue nouvelle lui avait coupé l'appétit et tout autre envie d'ailleurs. Et ça risquait de durer un moment, parce qu'avec ce Sasuke dans les pattes, il n'allait surement pas apprécier les jours qui suivraient.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre suivant : "_Se retenant de lui en mettre une, Naruto passa ses doigts sur son visage, cherchant à respirer plus calmement. Ce mec se fichait de lui."_**

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite.**

**Nighty**


	5. Chapter IV

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_

___Au début, je croyais le détester. __Lui et ses ailes grises, son regard hautain et supérieur et son air sarcastique._

_Et il voulait juste qu'on le déteste et le laisse tranquille._

_Afin qu'il garde pour lui cette vérité cachée derrière ses plumes grises._

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_

Une énième fois, Naruto regarda sa montre, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. D'un geste vif, il attrapa sa bouteille de soda, la descendit un peu plus pour ensuite reprendre ses recherches dans la bibliothèque. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il attendait son camarade et il commençait à en avoir assez. La nuit commençait à tomber et il n'avait toujours aucune idée du sujet sur lequel ils allaient bien pouvoir travailler. C'était bien beau de leur laisser le champ libre pour cet exercice mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien raconter sur la mythologie d'un quelconque pays ? Naruto porta sa main à sa nuque, se grattant énergiquement. Il détestait ce fichu professeur et son fichu cours d'histoire à la noix.

Las, le jeune homme alla s'assoir à une table, observant le ciel par la fenêtre. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce devoir. Et encore moins avec Sasuke. Pourquoi devait-il se le coller ? A croire que le destin était contre lui.

- Salut.

Un sursaut prit le lycéen qui se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Sasuke avait échangé son uniforme contre un t-shirt et un jean noir, tranchant avec sa peau opaline. Il fixait son camarade avec suffisance avant de poser son sac à bandoulière sur la table et de s'assoir au côté de Naruto.

- Tu as pris ton temps.

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire. Ne viens pas te plaindre à présent.

Naruto tiqua bruyamment mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Les choses commençaient mal. Il sentait que le jeune homme allait le faire sortir de ses gonds avant la fin de leurs heures de travail. Plongeant les mains dans ses poches, le jeune homme porta son regard sur Sasuke qui resta indifférent tout en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

- Alors ? On fait quoi ?

Levant un sourcil perplexe, son camarade se tourna à nouveau vers lui, irrité.

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'a dit Kabuto-sensei ?

- Non. L'histoire est bien la seule matière que je ne suis pas.

- Génial…

Un long soupir quitta la gorge de Sasuke qui passa sa main dans ses mèches brunes. Le jeune homme pouvait aisément sentir son agacement et son épuisement de là où il était et quelque part, cela le fit sourire. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu en fin de compte.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que son camarade ne regarde son portable, une autre plainte lui échappant quand il se leva de son siège en emportant son sac. Intrigué, Naruto se leva à son tour, attrapant lui aussi ses affaires pour ensuite suivre le jeune homme dans les allées de la bibliothèque. Au bout d'une dizaine de rangées, Sasuke s'arrêta soudain, fixant plusieurs livres avant d'en prendre quelques-uns et de les donner au jeune homme derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que tu aurais dû faire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre tandis que le jeune homme continuait de chercher des ouvrages sur les étagères. Il ne porta pas plus d'attention à Naruto qui fulminait en silence, tenant fermement les livres que Sasuke lui remettait. Mais au vingtième bouquin, il perdit patience.

- Y'en a pas assez là ?!

Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent dans la bibliothèque, le lycéen tiqua bruyamment tout en lançant un regard noir à son camarade. Celui-ci l'observait d'un air neutre avant de prendre un autre livre qu'il déposa sur la pile que tenait Naruto, puis il retourna s'assoir à une table non loin, laissant le soin au jeune homme de ramener tous les ouvrages. C'est brutalement que Naruto lâcha les livres sur le pupitre, ne faisant pas ciller son camarade qui prit l'un d'entre eux. Doucement, il ouvrit l'ouvrage et commença à le lire tout en sortant de quoi écrire. Naruto soupira. Il en avait déjà assez de ce devoir.

Ennuyé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et attrapa lui aussi un livre. Il put ainsi découvrir le sujet de leur exposé. La mythologie japonaise. Naruto ne se posa pas plus de questions sur le choix de son camarade et fit la même chose que lui en prenant une feuille et un crayon dans son sac. Mais après avoir lu cinq pages, le jeune homme s'arrêta et fixa Sasuke avec perplexité.

- Tu as une idée de comment on va faire ce devoir ?

Naruto put entendre un soupir sortir de la bouche du jeune homme alors qu'il relevait la tête pour le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'n'est pas assez clair ? Comment on va faire ce devoir ? Kabuto ne nous a pas donné de directives.

- Il suffit de prendre des initiatives. Tu n'en as jamais prise ou quoi ?

Se retenant de lui en mettre une, Naruto passa ses doigts sur son visage, cherchant à respirer plus calmement. Ce mec se fichait de lui.

- Je veux bien prendre des initiatives. Mais il va bien falloir qu'on commence cet exposé. Et je ne vois pas du tout comment faire.

- Très bien.

Affichant une expression complètement lasse et désabusée, Sasuke se leva de son siège et rangea ses affaires. Il attrapa plusieurs des livres, les prenant dans ses bras et en laissa la moitié à son camarade intrigué.

- Lis ses bouquins pour demain. Tu auras une idée de comment faire cet exposé.

- T'es malade ?! Je n'aurais jamais fini pour demain ?!

- Et bien, nous ne finirons jamais ce devoir.

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme prit la direction de la sortie et abandonna son camarade de classe. Là, il n'en revenait pas. Sasuke l'avait planté, après s'être pointé deux heures en retard et lui laissait une tonne de travail sur les bras. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Naruto avait envie d'exploser. Et ce fut bien pire quand il remarqua dans la nuque du jeune homme, cette marque discrète faite par un baiser. Deux heures à attendre pendant que ce type jouait les Don Juan…

Furibond, Naruto saisit les livres restés sur la table tout en poussant un juron et se dirigea lui aussi vers le bureau pour emprunter les ouvrages. Si d'ici la fin de leurs heures de travail, Sasuke était encore en vie, ce serait que le jeune homme avait tout simplement décidé de l'épargner. Et pas autrement.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Je suis un peu en retard sur mon planning mais j'ai finalement posté la suite. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas =)**

**La suite : vendredi prochain. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée (ou une bonne journée ^^)**

**PS : ceux qui viennent de débarquer sur ce chapitre, je revoyais vite fait les précédents chapitres, j'ai modifié deux trois choses.**

**Voila tout. A plush !**


	6. Chapter V

**Chapitre V**

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_

_Je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose. Je le sentais et l'avais toujours su._

_Mais à ce moment là, je me voilais encore la face et ne cherchais pas à comprendre._

_Cependant, à chaque fois que je voyais ses ailes grises, mon malaise s'intensifiait et me rappelait qu'en réalité,_

_ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était ainsi..._

_xx  
_

_xxxx  
_

_xx_

Un klaxon retentit soudain, le jeune homme levant distraitement la main pour s'excuser avant de dévaler la ruelle en courant. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelques mètres pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus et monter dans le véhicule qu'il devait l'emmener à temps au lycée. Le jeune homme put d'ailleurs voir le car de l'endroit où il était, et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, c'était un nouveau sermon qui l'accueillerait à l'école.

- Attendez !

Sautant presque du trottoir, Naruto se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour rattraper le bus. L'engin s'arrêta alors, lui permettant de monter à bord et d'éviter un nouveau retard. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Et tout cela à cause de ce fichu bouquin. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce satané devoir d'histoire et ce professeur sadique leur avait donné. À cause de lui, il avait dû se taper l'intégralité de ce livre plus qu'ennuyeux sur la mythologie de son cher pays et n'avait pas entendu son réveil tellement il était fatigué. Tout ça était de la faute de ce livre et de celui qui le lui avait donné. Naruto retint une autre plainte. Il se retenait de l'étrangler celui-là.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent lorsque le chauffeur arrêta son véhicule devant le seul lycée de la ville. Les étudiants descendirent du bus, riant et chahutant tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Dans la masse, Naruto resta plongé dans ses pensées, un bâillement lui échappant avant qu'il ne prenne le chemin de sa classe d'un pas rapide. Il n'avait aucune envie de se taper la dizaine de livre que le jeune homme lui avait refilé. Il ne désirait pas non plus travailler avec lui. Mais vu qu'il semblait en savoir plus que lui sur le sujet, il allait devoir faire un effort et le supporter. Sans Sasuke, il risquait de se taper une mauvaise note et inversement. Le fait que son camarade n'ait pas la moyenne était le cadet de ses soucis, cependant, il devait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et prendre sur lui.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour arriver devant la porte de la salle de classe. La quasi-totalité de ses camarades était déjà là, discutant et papotant tranquillement en attendant le début de leur premier cours. Lui aussi était là, assis à sa table à lire l'un des livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Au moins, il prenait ce devoir un minimum au sérieux.

- Hé Sasuke !

Un long silence s'installa soudain dans la pièce, l'ensemble de la classe se tournant vers le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers le pupitre de son camarade. Celui-ci le regardait avec indifférence, fermant son livre sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai lu qu'un seul des livres que tu m'as donné. Mais ça me donne une idée de comment présenter ce devoir.

- Bien.

- Par contre, il va falloir que tu m'aides un minimum. Et pour ça, on va se retrouver tous les soirs jusqu'à la date de cet exposé.

Contrarié, Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de laisser une plainte lui échapper. Il sortit ensuite son cellulaire de sa poche, le fixant un moment avant de reporter son attention sur son camarade.

- Désolé. Mais ce soir, ça ne va pas être possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Attends une minute ? Tu…

Naruto n'eut pas la possibilité de continuer, la cloche sonna soudain, annonçant le début des cours. Il tiqua bruyamment, prêt à répliquer mais son professeur entra dans la salle, ordonnant à quiconque n'était pas à sa place d'aller s'asseoir. Furibond, le jeune lycéen lâcha un juron, se faisant tout de même discret et alla rejoindre son bureau avant de sortir ses affaires et d'écouter la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui leur enseignait l'anglais.

Le cours suivant débuta une heure plus tard, le professeur de géographie prenant le relai et endormant la moitié de la classe, puis leur professeur de maths vint réveiller ses élèves avec des exercices plus difficiles les uns que les autres. Durant tout ce temps, Naruto n'arriva pas à se concentrer, notant les cours sans la moindre conviction et les yeux à moitiés clos quand la cloche retentit à nouveau. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre, des exclamations de joie aussi tandis qu'une partie des étudiants quittèrent la salle. C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme reprit ses esprits.

Sans se poser davantage de questions, Naruto se leva de son siège, attirant les regards sur lui avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau de son camarade et de le prendre sans ménagement par le bras. Et ni une, ni deux, il entraina le jeune homme dans le couloir, ignorant totalement ses protestations et les regards surpris de ses camarades et emmena le garçon sur le toit de l'établissement.

- Non mais tu vas m'écouter oui ?!

Faiblement, le jeune lycéen relâcha le bras de Sasuke, une grimace apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il massait son poignet. Il avait légèrement rougi à cause de la prise de Naruto mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et lança un regard irrité à son camarade.

- C'est toi qui va écouter. Tu vas venir ce soir à la bibliothèque avec moi.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

- Tu vas encore aller voir ta copine ? C'est ça ?

Un juron se fit entendre, le jeune homme détournant les yeux d'un air contrarié alors que Naruto continuait de le regarder avec irritation. Il en avait vraiment assez.

- Tu vas venir. Point barre.

- Je ne viendrais pas. Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas de petite-amie.

- Alors amènes toi à la bibliothèque au lieu de te justifier.

Sasuke tiqua à nouveau, prêt à répondre mais son camarade ne lui en laissa pas le temps et quitta le toit. Il le planta là, comme il l'avait planté la veille dans la librairie et descendit les escaliers menant aux salles de classe.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Naruto retourna en classe, furieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le jeune homme l'énervait de cette façon mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il ne vienne jamais pour continuer leur devoir. Pourtant, quelque chose l'intriguait. Une voix, dans le coin de sa tête, ne cessait de lui dire que le comportement de ce garçon n'était pas normal. Elle le répétait encore et encore qu'à force, Naruto se demandait si Sasuke viendrait vraiment ce soir-là.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **_Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son visage, une grimace d'agacement étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tournait vers son voisin de bus. Il pensait tellement à lui qu'il entendait même sa voix maintenant…_

**Ce sera vendredi prochain. Merci d'avoir lu et merci à Matt pour ses commentaires. Ça me fait très plaisir.**

**A plush les gens =)**


End file.
